


Extreme Benefits

by kittencauldrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Other, Platonic Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: i like the idea of Pidge dominating someone. and i'm a slut for bottom Lance.





	Extreme Benefits

How it all started with them was sort of a blur. But they could trace it back to a single day in their sophomore year of college. Both had an itch that needed scratching and no one but each other to scratch it. And it just kinda evolved from there as they didn’t see the need to stop their agreement.

 

“Lance, you doing okay, bud?”

 

“Yeah~! I’m more than good, i’m great~.” Lance drooled into his pillow, pulling at his restraints.” keep going, please~!”

 

The other chuckled,” you’re so cute when you squirm.”

 

Lance whined, he knew that tone of voice meant he was about to get teased until the point of climax.” Pidge, you shady bastard, you better fuck me right.”

 

“I’m sorry, who agreed to be my sub again?” Pidge giggled, rolling his hips just enough to get a reaction out of his friend beneath him. 

 

Lance couldn’t help but react. Pidge knew his spots, all too well damn it. They've been out of college for a good two years now, Pidge is a successful engineer, or tinkerer, as Lance put it. They ended up moving to the same town-correction, Lance followed Pidge and Hunk because he’d be damned if he got stuck in their hometown. It just made it easier for Lance to justify being Pidge’s roommate in his huge apartment. And as it just happens Pidge was fine with that, where as he’d probably call Lance a minor inconvenience at most. 

 

Hunk was just happy the gang wasn’t as split up as they thought it was going to be. Keith, being an airline pilot, was hardly on the ground for very long, but he still kept in touch, Shiro stayed in the old town with a job offer at the college to teach, which they were only a few hour drive from anyway. 

 

It was just a mutual agreement between Pidge and Lance, no real feelings aside from the mutual trust and strong friendship between them. Though Pidge found it hilarious as he was a short ginger trans guy with an affinity for dominating people and Lance is a lanky latin man who is kinky as all hell. And the first time it was propositioned, Pidge nearly choked on his own spit from laughing so hard.

 

“Ugh! No fair!” Lance groaned, wiggling on Pidge’s strapon.

 

“Who ever said I play fair?” Pidge grinned and resumed his movement after lightly grinding on Lance for a bit. He ran his hands over the small of his friend’s back and over his hips. Lance let out a breathy moan, his back tensed as pleasure built in his gut.

 

Pidge always thought Lance had a pretty face and used it to his advantage when he wanted something. And he knew when Lance looked over his shoulder at Pidge with those baby blue eyes, he was compelled to give his friend what he wanted. No one was safe from the puppy dog eyes, not even Pidge.

 

“Fuck my brains out, please~.” Lance did the pouty lip, god that damn pout of his. Pidge huffed and released the lanky man from his restraint to flip him over. Pidge was all about getting to see his partner unravel. “ am I that pretty~?”

 

“You were until you opened your big mouth.” Pidge teased. Lance propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at Pidge, who was blushing, but his cocky attitude diminished as his partner went about his request.

 

Lance fell back on the pillow and moaned. There were only three ways to get Lance to shut his trap; while watching a movie, the exception being horror movies; when he’s sleeping; and of course when he’s being fucked into the mattress. It didn’t stop him from trying to talk. But it usually came out in these cute breathy moans and the only words he could say is ‘fuck’ and his partner’s name.

 

“Pidge~...” he gasped, arching into every little touch and movement. Lance was a beauty to behold when his smartass mouth wasn’t ruining his looks. Pidge saw why someone would want to bed his friend, his mouth was open but none of his snarky remarks could come out as he literally ate his own cocky words about how he could make Pidge cum screaming. Yet here he was, ass pounded, sobbing in bliss as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

 

Pidge sped up his thrust, hooking into Lance’s sweet spot with relatively free of effort to find it. This was one of their more vanilla sessions, Pidge had just gotten home from work and Lance was being a little shit because he wanted to get laid. In order to get him to shut up, Pidge obliged his roommate on the stipulation he got pleasure from it too. Which Lance would always make sure Pidge enjoyed himself too.

 

“I’m… I’m close…” Lance whimpered only to find Pidge covering his mouth with a robot he built because he couldn’t reach up to Lance’s face. He smirked at that, an unspoken permission was exchanged between them as Lance tensed his body and squeezed his eyes shut in bliss. His cock throbbed as he spurted out thin strands of cum onto his stomach.

 

Pidge blushed, watching his chest heave in effort to steady his breathing. The smaller man smiled,” man, why are you single?”

 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe it's because I fuck this cute little ginger and he basically owns my ass now.” Lance laughed breathlessly when the robot moved off his mouth.

 

Pidge chuckled,” I would say the same, except I’m totally dominating this hot latino who likes to eat me out after I fuck him silly.”

 

Lance pulled himself off the strap on and grabbed the box of tissue off his nightstand to clean himself off.” We make great fuck buddies. Good idea college us.”

 

The two high fived before Lance helped Pidge get out of the harness of the strap on.” Good idea, great idea. We were both sex deprived idiots.”

 

Lance laughed as he laid his friend and roommate on his bed and positioned himself between Pidge’s legs.” Yeah, I mean, you’re pretty smart Pidge, but when it came to sex we were both numbskulls.”

 

“Wait.” Pidge stopped him from pushing his head between his thighs.” this sounds crazy but I wanna ride.”

 

“Extra worked up today? And I thought I was being the desperate one.” Lance chuckled,” did you see a hot guy at the store?”

 

“I’m looking at one right now.” Pidge laughed.” But lets not over do it, I have work tomorrow morning and since you sit around all day playing housewife, i’m the breadwinner of this household.”

 

Lance reached into the nightstand and grabbed a condom from the drawer.” we keep this up and we might as well get married. I mean, we work pretty well together,  sex is great.”

 

“Yup, we’re couple goals ‘a.f.’” Pidge rest his hands over his stomach watching Lance put on the condom.” Didn’t we already have the big pregnancy scare too.”

 

“Summer of 20XX. That was a wild time.”Lance smiled and pulled Pidge in for a kiss.” people can have kids and still be friends.”

 

“Ugh, I was working on my thesis when that shit happened! I was not ready for kids.” Pidge shook his head, but didn’t complain.” Though, we’d make a cute kid.”

 

Lance agreed and dipped his fingers down gently between Pidge’s legs enjoying their chat, but he knew Pidge couldn’t talk all night.” Let’s order chinese for dinner.”

 

“Agreed.” Pidge moaned softly.” Let’s hurry this up, I’m hungry.”

 

Lance chuckled and kissed Pidge’s neck. They did hurry it as fast as they could. Which was still a while for them. Pidge nagged Lance a bit for getting too worked up, but he couldn’t be too mad because he did embarrassingly ask for more. 

They went on with the evening after their fun. Pidge showered while Lance made the order for dinner and chilled out on the couch waiting for their food to get there. Things between them were just easy. They could joke and poke fun at each other while trying to be serious in a roleplay situation. 

 

Lance thought back to senior year of college when he and Pidge freaked the fuck out after doing it raw while drunk. Oh man, Lance would’ve never let himself live it down if he knocked up his friend. And of course Pidge’s older brother would’ve killed him; correction, almost did.

 

When Matt found out because Pidge was freaking out and told him, as any big brother would do, Matt went ape shit on Lance until Pidge got between them. God Lance could still feel Matt holding him against his dorm room wall threatening him like there was no tomorrow. If you’ve never seen a pissed of Holt before, consider yourself lucky. He doesn’t look like much, but that scrawny bastard was in a protective brother rage.

 

It took Hunk and Shiro to get Matt off Lance and that's pretty much when Pidge and Lance’s status was exposed. Matt still hasn’t looked at Lance the same way since. Actually, Lance tries to avoid Pidge’s brother as much as he can. Pidge saw nothing wrong, he thought it was funny and would freak Lance out by surprising him with a visit from Matt.

 

But him and Pidge just didn’t have feeling for each other. Yeah they were great friends, amazing friends who lived together and got each other off. And that was a damn good system for them.


End file.
